Scavenger Hunt
by InfestedByPurple
Summary: xX:OneShot:Xx Ino has a Chritsmas party, but her plan to kiss Sasuke goes all wrong when he takes matters into his own hands with the help of Shikamaru. Hinata wins, getting her the impossible dream. NaruHina


**A/N: While I was on Christmas vacation, my two friends (also naruto obsessed) texted me this story idea. They were like 'OMG could u rite this 4 us? that wud b sooooo cool if u could.' and I, being excited to write all these NaruHina moments for my current story, Secret of the Whirlpool Country, couldn't turn it down. Sorry. This is the reason why the next 2 chapters of that story were late. :**

**R R and enjoy!**

* * *

"Oyaho Sasuke-kun!" Ino chased after the Uchiha prodigy and her teammate. Sasuke and Shikamaru turned around to face the gossip queen.

"What do you want, Ino?"

"I'm inviting all of us rookie Genin to a Christmas party I'm having this Saturday. You guys want to come?"

"How troublesome... a party. I'll probably just sit and fall asleep." Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke gave Ino a look asking her if she was up to something with this 'party.' "Oh there'll just be dancing and food and things like that." She answered innocently.

"Just that?" he asked cautiously.

"Just that."

"Well, if there's nothing else, I guess I could. "

"Great! And Shika," she grabbed the boy by his shirt and gave him the evil eye. "You're coming whether you like or not. Got it?"

He sighed. "If you say so."

"Ok then. Bye guys!" she chirped, and she ran off and disappeared around the corner.

"So is he coming, Ino-pig?" a voice whispered from the shadows.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that Forehead Girl! And yes, he is coming. I didn't tell him about the mistletoe though. That would be a sure turn off for him."

* * *

Saturday came around. Sasuke didn't bother to wear any special clothes, as this was only a party between him and his teammates and former classmates.

Walking up to Ino's door with his usual scowl on his face, he rang the doorbell. A tall blonde man opened the door. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here for Ino's party." He said with a bored tone.

"Oh. In that case come in." He opened the door all the way to let the boy in. He pointed towards the room on the left. "They're in there."

Sasuke peeked around the doorway and saw almost everyone in the living room, talking, eating, or just sitting, doing nothing. A mix of Christmas and popular music was coming out of the stereo in the corner, turned real low. Ino saw the object of her affections walk through the door and went over to him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you could make it!"

'Probably in more ways than one.' He mentally told himself.

She pulled him towards the group she was talking to before. Sasuke gave a longing glance at a sleeping Shikamaru, wishing to be able to hang out with the only sane person there, but something else caught his eye. A little sprig of mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. 'Oh crap.'

Once Ino had successfully maneuvered him into her group, she began to talk to him with meaningless girl babble, which he blocked out. She slowly moved towards him, forcing him back towards the dreaded plant. Before he knew it, Sasuke was almost underneath it. "Um, Ino? I need to go ask Shikamaru something." 'Jeez that was close.' He ran to the sleeping genius and shook him. "Shikamaru?" he whispered. "Hey! Shikamaru!"

"Huh? Wha happened?"

"The girls, they're trying to get me under that so they can kiss me!" He pointed towards the mistletoe.

"You should yawn have suspected as much when Ino invited you. Why else would she invite you to a Christmas party?"

"But she said there would just be music and food!"

"Don't always trust people with what they say, you know. She's a ninja. Ninjas lie to get what needs to get done, done."

'There's Kakashi-sensei's look underneath the underneath again.' "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause your IQ isn't over 200."

"…Shut up."

Just then, the loudest and most unpredictable ninja in all of Konoha bounded into the room wearing a Santa hat on his head. "THE FUTURE HOKAGE HAS ARRIVED!" he yelled.

"Naruto, could you shut up and please be a sane person for once?"

* * *

Hinata was just standing there with Sakura and Ino, listening to them grumble on how they couldn't get Sasuke underneath the mistletoe. It made her think of her kissing underneath it with a certain boy in an orange jumpsuit. She was knocked out of her fantasy when that same boy loudly announced himself.

"Naruto, could you please shut up and be a sane person for once?" she heard Sasuke call from the other side of the room. She looked around Sakura's head to look at her crush. Hinata knew she wouldn't ever be able to have him as hers because he was too headstrong to realize anything unless you spelled it out for him in big letters in front of his eyes, and she knew she would never have the confidence to do that.

* * *

Naruto walked over to Choji and began to stuff his face alongside the fat shinobi.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you think you could hide the mistletoe somewhere and have people find it? Then I wouldn't have to kiss someone or have someone kiss me." Sasuke asked.

"What makes you so sure that the heads of your fan club won't find it?"

Sasuke looked at the only girl in the room that didn't like him. "I have my bet on a certain someone."

"Whatever. It might actually be a bit amusing to see people confused and desperate." He said.

Sasuke took a small shuriken out of his holster and threw it at the mistletoe, cutting it down from its place on the ceiling. He caught both the weapon and the plant. The two loud kunochi gawked at the Uchiha and yelled simultaneously "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"Making a game." He replied coolly. "Or rather, Shikamaru is making a game."

"Yeah, um, I'm making a scavenger hunt." The lazy guy explained from his comfy chair. "Whoever finds all the clues and the mistletoe before everyone else gets to kiss the person of their choice. 'Nuff said."

The girls assumed a position that Lee usually would when he was extremely excited.

'I'm gonna beat Ino-pig and kiss Sasuke! SHANNARO!'

'I'm definitely going to beat Forehead Girl and get Sasuke's first kiss! There's no way I'm gonna lose!'

'Kiss… whoever we want?' The Hyuuga's eyes drifted towards Naruto and she gave a small smile. 'I think I'll try this.'

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and began to hop from one foot to the other. "Na, na, na, are you serious, Sasuke?" 'I might get to kiss someone!'

"When am I not serious, baka?"

"Remember that time we tried to see under Kakashi-sensei's-" BAM. The hyperactive blonde's face met the floor.

"I WAS JUST REALLY INTERESTED THAT TIME, THAT'S ALL!"

Fifteen minutes later, everything was set. The clues were hidden. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and Choji were contained in one corner of the room with their unopened clues. Shikamaru stood nearby them with his hand raised.

"Ready, set, yawn go…" and he lowered his hand.

Sakura, Ino and Naruto tore into their clues, reading and memorizing them a hundred times over before throwing them down and rushing off in separate directions out of the room. Choji read his clue while walking back over to the snack table and began stuffing his face again. Kiba read his slowly as if he was illiterate. Hinata read hers.

_In the night you will hear_

_The pitter patter of Santa's eight reindeer._

_Where he lands in your house you will find_

_The next clue that twists the mind_

She looked where the three most obviously eager had run off. 'They went up the stairs.. .' Reading the third line again, it was way too obvious to her. 'Man, they're so eager that the place it's so obviously hidden misses them.' Hinata walked over to the fireplace, dug through the ashes and pulled out a small plastic bag with the next clue in it.

Sasuke watched the girl, smirking that trademark one of his. "Told ya Shika."

"Told me what?"

"My fan club won't win at all."

_Milk and cookies are good for fat men with white beards_

_Where does one make the latter?_

Hinata just stared at the clue. She looked at the lazy genius. "Sh-Sh-Shikamaru, I thought you w-would make this impossibly hard. Is th-this the best y-you could do?" she said in her small voice.

He cracked one eye open. "Remember, I did this in a few minutes when was really tired and I still am. Go and find the next clue so Sasuke doesn't have to kiss Sakura or Ino."

The Hyuuga gave him a questioning look. "Huh?"

"If you had crazy fan boys that were obsessed with trying to win you every second of your life, would you want to kiss them?"

"No-"

"Exactly. Now go find the clue."

She walked out of the living room, totally confused and surprised at this new revelation. As she crossed the bottom of the stairs, she heard what sounded like a stampede of bulls coming down them

"MOVE IT INO!!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SAKURA!!"

The rivals ran down, neck and neck, neither gaining nor losing. Hinata just barely managed to get out the way, diving into the kitchen. She got up and brushed herself off and looked around. 'Wow, this is a big room. It'll take me forever to search it.' She walked over to the nearest drawer and opened it. 'Nope.' She opened the next one. 'Nope.' She repeated this process until Mr. I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Kissed himself came in.

"You're a Hyuuga, you know." He leaned on the doorway frame.

"Yeah. So?" She closed the current drawer.

"You have the Byakugan." And he left.

_Bing_ Hinata smacked herself. "How could I be so stupid!" she performed the needed hand seal and pumped chakra into her eyes. "_Byakugan!_" she whispered. She scanned the room and quickly found the next clue. After she retrieved the wanted piece of paper, she walked out of the kitchen and as soon as he was out, the Three Obsessed Ones, with their hands black from the ashes, whipped past her.

Naruto skidded to a stop when he saw Hinata walking out of the kitchen with a grin on her face, one of the few he had ever seen. He turned around and chased after her. "Hey Hinata!"

The girl stopped in her tracks. 'Did Naruto-kun just…call me?' She blinked and turned around slowly to see if it was real. It wasn't because he was right in her face.

"Hey Hinata-ch- I mean Hinata, did you find the next clue?"

"Y-Y-Yes.."

"Where is it?"

"W-Why should I t-t-tell you?"

"Who doesn't want to kiss a beautiful girl?" Naruto fox grinned and winked at her.

Hinata immediately blushed a deep red. 'Holy shit... Did he… no way…' She poked her fingers together. "Um...n-no sorry I can't. Remember i-it's a competition."

He looked downcast. "Oh.." and he began to walk away.

It hurt her to see that she had hurt the boy she liked so much. Suddenly, she had this odd burst of confidence that didn't come too often. Using that, she ran up to him. "Naruto-kun, wait!"

The boy turned to face her. "What?" he said glumly.

"It's in one of the kitchen cabinets."

Naruto immediately brightened up. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" He ran back into the kitchen leaving Hinata stunned at what he had just called her.

Three clues later, Hinata got the one clue that pointed to the mistletoe.

_The prize you seek _

_Is yours to keep_

_On the tree _

_that is a sight to see_

She looked at the Christmas tree. The 'prize' was clipped to the top of the tree as opposed to the star that usually would. She, like Sasuke had done before, threw a small ninja star at it and cut it down. Hinata took all the clues and the mistletoe to Shikamaru. After making sure that these were the right clues, he yelled, "HEY! EVERYONE! THE HUNT IS OVER! GET BACK INTO THE LIVING ROOM!"

Two grumbling fan girls walked into the room, knowing that their chance to kiss their living god was gone. "Who the hell won?" asked Sakura. She saw Hinata standing next to Shikamaru holding the mistletoe in her hands. "HI-HINATA!? HOW DID YOU WIN!?"

"An even better question is who is she gonna kiss?" mumbled Ino.

"Yeah." asked the boy genius. "Who are you gonna kiss?" Hinata leaned over and whispered a name in Shikamaru's ear. He looked at her horrified. "Him? Out of all us boys, you had to pick him?" The girl nodded. He sighed. "Ok Naruto, get over here."

Literally, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. "WHAAAAT????"

"Naruto." Shikamaru pointed at the said boy. "Here. Now." He pointed towards his feet.

Naruto walked towards the girl he was about to kiss with a bit more confidence than someone usually would if they were about to be kissed whether they liked it or not. "Hey." He took the mistletoe out of Hinata's hands and put it on his Santa hat.

Hinata was about to die, his face was so close to hers. She knew she had to keep herself from fainting now or during the kiss because if she did, she would miss out on the chance of a lifetime.

"How long has it been?" Naruto whispered in her ear as he took the hat off his head and put it on hers. "A month? A year?"

"H-has what been?"

"You having a crush on me. People have been telling me but I never believed them until I noticed the little things you did, like the blushing, the stuttering, the poking your fingers together." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I-its b-began i-in the f-first year of the a-academy."

'That long? Really?' "Well, it doesn't matter now, cause you're here, I'm here, were together, and you're going to get your kiss." With that he closed the remaining inch between them.

Everyone was in shock at the scene that had just unfolded. Since their jaws were on the ground, their eyes popped out of their head when the kiss lasted longer than it should have. They broke apart slowly, eyes fluttering open. Hinata looked into those deep blue eyes to see if this was only a dream, but it wasn't because their lips came crashing together a second later. Kiba wolf whistled, amazed that his teammate had enough confidence to stay on her feet. There was no need to worry about that though, because she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck subconsciously to keep herself steady. Bit by bit, it became more heated and they soon opened their mouths to accept as much of the other as they could.

Sakura felt something ping in heart when she heard Hinata moan. "Hey hey hey!" She came and broke them apart before things got out of hand. "If you guys are going to go and eat each other, do it somewhere else please!" 'Damn I wish Sasuke could do that with me!'

Naruto looked over at his new girlfriend. "Gladly."

* * *

**A/N: ... I like muffins :**


End file.
